Sony Dynamic Digital Sound/Credits Variants
Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 1993-present SAM 0297.JPG|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h04m28s81.png|''Wolf (1994) The Next Karate Kid MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) SAM_0270.JPG|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) Batman Forever MPAA Credits.jpg|''Batman Forever'' (1995) SDDS Multiplicity.png|''Multiplicity'' (1996) SAM_0057.JPG|''Space Jam'' (1996) SAM_0253.JPG|''Titanic'' (1997) SAM_0345.JPG|''The Fifth Element'' (1997) Contact MPAA Credits.jpg|''Contact'' (1997) Mouse Hunt MPAA Credits.jpg|''Mouse Hunt'' (1997) Batman and Robin MPAA Card.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (1997) SAM 0271.JPG|''The Parent Trap'' (1998) Smallsoldiersmpaa.png|''Small Soldiers'' (1998) SAM_0094.JPG|''Practical Magic'' (1998) SAM_0044.JPG|''Antz'' (1998) Snapshot 5.png|''Mulan'' (1998) LETHAL WEAPON 4 MPAA NUMBER.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) You've Got Mail MPAA Credits.jpg|''You've Got Mail'' (1998) The_Magic_Sword_Quest_for_Camelot_MPAA_number_and_logo.png|''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) SAM_0334.JPG|''What Dreams May Come'' (1998) SAM 0047.JPG|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) SAM_0171.JPG|''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) SAM_0277.JPG|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) SAM_0134.JPG|''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) She's All That MPAA Credits.jpg|''She's All That'' (1999) THE_KING_AND_I_(1999)_MPAA_NUMBER.png|''The King and I'' (1999) The Other Sister MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Other Sister'' (1999) SAM_0056.JPG|''The Iron Giant'' (1999) SAM 0227.JPG|''The Astronaut's Wife'' (1999) Picture 104.png|''The Story of Us'' (1999) SDDS Stuart Little.png|''Stuart Little'' (1999) The Road to El Dorado MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Road To El Dorado'' (2000) Dinosaur_MPAA_End_credits.png|''Dinosaur'' (2000) SAM_0247.JPG|''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2000) CHICKEN_RUN_END_CREDITS_CARD.png|''Chicken Run'' (2000) CHICKEN RUN END CREDITS CARD 3.png|''Chicken Run'' (2000) SAM_0329.JPG|''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) SDDS Space Cowboys.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) SDDS Miss Congenialty.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) IMG_5472.PNG|''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (2000) SAM_0062.JPG|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) CB EndTitles SShot 01.jpg|''Crazy/Beautiful'' (2001) Spy Kids MPAA Credits.jpg|''Spy Kids'' (2001) Jurassic Park III MPAA Credits.jpg|''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) SAM 0234.JPG|''Shrek'' (2001) MPAARUSHHOUR2001.jpg|''Rush Hour 2'' (2001) The Animal MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Animal'' (2001) Picture 897.png|''Insomnia'' (2002) SAM_0030.JPG|''Ice Age'' (2002) Spider-Man_2002_ending.png|''Spider-Man'' (2002, A) Spider-Man 2002 ending b.png|''Spider-Man'' (2002, B) SAM 0146.JPG|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) SAM_0073.JPG|''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) SAM_0344.JPG|''Mr. Deeds'' (2003) SAM 0293.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2003) SAM_0160.JPG|''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2003) SAM 0063.JPG|''Funky Monkey'' (2003) SAM_0238.JPG|''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) SAM_0231.JPG|''Elf'' (2003) SAM 0307.JPG|''Peter Pan'' (2003) SAM_0109.JPG|''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) SAM_0269.JPG|''Freaky Friday'' (2003) SAM 0221.JPG|''Secondhand Lions'' (2003) The Matrix Reloaded MPAA Card.png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) SAM_0064.JPG|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h22m00s30.png|''50 First Dates'' (2004, A) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h22m55s83.png|''50 First Dates'' (2004, B) Picture 1316.png|''The Whole Ten Yards'' (2004) jerseygirl.png|''Jersey Girl'' (2004) SDDS Cellular.png|''Cellular'' (2004) Snapshot 9.png|''Shrek 2'' (2004) SAM_0222.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) SAM_0340.JPG|''Phantom of the Opera'' (2004) SAM_0314.JPG|''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' (2004) SAM_0274.JPG|''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) SAM_0108.JPG|''Shark Tale'' (2004) Collages2.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) SDDS Cristmas with the Kranks.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) Polarexpressmpaa.png|''The Polar Express'' (2004) SAM_0294.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) SDDS_Are_We_There_Yet-.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) SDDS Man of The House.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) SAM_0097.JPG|''Bewitched'' (2005) Howl's Moving Castle MPAA.jpg|''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2005) Poohheffalumpmoviempaa.png|''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) SAM_0261.JPG|''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) Sharkboyandlavagirlmpaa.png|''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2005) SAM_0103.JPG|''Chicken Little'' (2005) SAM_0342.JPG|''RENT'' (2005) SAM_0350.JPG|''Serenity'' (2005) Valiantmpaa.png|''Valiant'' (2005) SAM_0174.JPG|''Madagascar'' (2005) SAM_0153.JPG|''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) Picture 11960.png|''A Lot Like Love'' (2005) SDDS The Interpreter.png|''The Interpreter'' (2005) SAM_0078.JPG|''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) SAM 0177.JPG|''Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper'' (2005) SDDS March of the Penguins.png|''March of the Penguins'' (2005) SDDS Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-06h13m04s205.png|''Batman Begins'' (2005, A) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-06h13m18s170.png|''Batman Begins'' (2005, B) Hoodwinked (2005) Credits Screenshot.png|''Hoodwinked'' (2005) SAM_0084.JPG|''Curious George'' (2006) SAM_0058.JPG|''The Wild'' (2006) SAM_0072.JPG|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) 526x297-A7C.jpeg|''Stick It'' (2006) SAM_0210.JPG|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) The Little Mermaid 2006 MPAA Card.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2006 reissue) Motion Picture Association of America (1967) (V for Vendetta variant).PNG|''V for Vendetta'' (2006) SDDS Over The Hedge.png|''Over The Hedge'' (2006) SAM 0133.JPG|''Click'' (2006) SDDS Barnyard.png|''Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' (2006) Superman 2 The Richard Donner Cut MPAA Credits.jpg|''Superman 2: The Richard Donner Cut'' (2006) MPAATheFall.png|''The Fall'' (2006) SAM 0288.JPG|''Cars'' (2006) SAM_0140.JPG|''Over the Hedge'' (2006) SAM 0168.JPG|''Flushed Away'' (2006) SAM 0347.JPG|''Stranger than Fiction'' (2006) SAM_0121.JPG|''Open Season'' (2006) Everyonesherompaa.png|''Everyone's Hero'' (2006) SAM_0343.JPG|''The Pursuit of Happiness'' (2006) SAM_0267.JPG|''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) SDDS Meet the Robinsons.png|''Meet The Robinsons'' (2007) SAM_0065.JPG|''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) Tmntmpaa.png|''TMNT'' (2007) SAM_0148.JPG|''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2007) SAM_0145.JPG|''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) SAM 0236.JPG|''Shrek the Third'' (2007) snapshot20061208165526ed4.jpg|''88 Minutes'' (2007) SAM 0228.JPG|''Transformers'' (2007) SAM_0144.JPG|''Bee Movie'' (2007) SAM_0124.JPG|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) SAM_0122.JPG|''Surf's Up'' (2007) SAM_0263.JPG|''Ratatouille'' (2007) SAM_0295.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) Underdogmpaa.png|''Underdog'' (2007) SDDS The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) SAM 0226.JPG|''Stardust'' (2007, A) SAM 0225.JPG|''Stardust'' (2007, B) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa.png|''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' (2007) SAM_0093.JPG|''Enchanted'' (2007) Mr. Bean's Holiday MPAA Credits.jpg|''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) SAM_0083.JPG|''Nim's Island'' (2008) SAM_0217.JPG|''The Crimson Wing'' (2008) b362c1e78074a38c4f682cac372d5296-1.jpeg|''Iron Man'' (2008) SAM_0322.JPG|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) SAM_0348.JPG|''The Dark Knight'' (2008) SAM_0055.JPG|''Wall-E'' (2008) SAM_0075.JPG|''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) October 2014 031.JPG|''Open Season 2'' (2008) SAM_0158.JPG|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) SAM_0311.JPG|''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) SAM 0300.JPG|''The Duchess'' (2008) October 2014 023.JPG|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) SAM_0060.JPG|''Bolt'' (2008) SAM_0262.JPG|''City of Ember'' (2008) SAM_0256.JPG|''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008) SAM_0155.JPG|''Up'' (2009) SAM 0229.JPG|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) SAM_0330.JPG|''Inkheart'' (2009) Monsters vs. aliens mpaa.png|''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-10h26m16s216.png|''The Proposal'' (2009) Hotelfordogsmpaa.png|''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa.png|''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) SAM_0038.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) SAM_0110.JPG|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) SAM_0346.JPG|''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) Picture 3522.png|''How To Train Your Dragon'' (2010) SAM_0071.JPG|''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) SAM_0024.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) SAM_0349.JPG|''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) MPAASALT2010.jpg|''Salt'' (2010) SAM_0218.JPG|''Wings of Life'' (2010) SDDS You Again.png|''You Again'' (2010) SAM 0235.JPG|''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) mpaainsdious.jpg|''Insidious'' (2010) SAM_0033.JPG|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) MPAAFASTERLOGO.jpg|''Faster'' (2010) SAM 0034.JPG|''Despicable Me'' (2010) SAM 0298.JPG|''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) SAM_0331.JPG|''Inception'' (2010) October 2014 032.JPG|''Open Season 3'' (2010) SAM_0054.JPG|''Megamind'' (2010) SAM_0331.JPG|''Inception'' (2010) SAM_0212.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1'' (2010) SAM_0147.JPG|''Tangled'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-06h29m48s84.png|''The Social Network'' (2010) SDDS Rango.png|''Rango'' (2011) SDDS Bad Teacher.png|''Bad Teacher'' (2011) SAM 0050.JPG|''Gnomeo and Juliet'' (2011) SAM_0026.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) SAM_0125.JPG|''Hop'' (2011) Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides MPAA Credits.jpg|''Pirates and the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) d4820e5e83fde0c86c5709f8faa3bc02_r.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) SAM 0302.JPG|''Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer'' (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 028.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (2011) SAM_0351.JPG|''Cars 2'' (2011) SAM_0061.JPG|''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) SDDS Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.png|''Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (TV series, 2011-2012) Calvyn's Pictures 010.JPG|''Puss in Boots'' (2011) Ballad of nessie mpaa.png|''The Ballad of Nessie'' (2011) SAM_0246.JPG|''Hugo'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2015-04-03-06h41m55s184.png|''The Vow'' (2012) SAM_0163.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax'' (2012) SAM 0232.JPG|''The Hunger Games'' (2012) SAM_0027.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) SAM_0337.JPG|''John Carter'' (2012) SAM 0126.JPG|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 006.JPG|''Paperman'' (2012) SAM_0213.JPG|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) 2014-10-04 October 2014 002.JPG|''The Croods'' (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 012.JPG|''Epic'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2015-03-27-07h10m43s138.png|''Oblivion'' (2013) SDDS_Deserted_2013.png|''Deserted: The 11th Anniversary'' (2002, 2013 reissue) Escpeplanbd72.Ganool.com3.png|''Escape Plan'' (2013) SAM 0162.JPG|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-06h48m29s74.png|''The Call'' (2013) SAM_0130.JPG|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) SAM_0039.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) SAM 0096.JPG|''Turbo'' (2013) Picture 3493.png|''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-14h55m26s17.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-08h29m28s238.png|''Predestination'' (2014) Heaven_is_for_Real_MPAA_Number.png|''Heaven is for Real'' (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 011.JPG|''Rio 2'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-10-08h11m25s151.png|''Need for Speed'' (2014) Picture 3523.png|''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) When_the_Game_Stands_Still_MPAA_Number.png|''When the Game Stands Still'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-21h14m57s204.png|''Whiplash'' (2014) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 8-Channels 1993-present SAM_0292.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) SAM_0150.JPG|''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) SAM_0082.JPG|''Happy Feet'' (2006) Category:Cinema Category:Cinemas Category:Logo Timeline Wiki Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Category:Special logos Category:Technology